Experiment 626
by spookyscaryskellyton
Summary: Meet Experiment 626, A.K.A. Indominus. Made to be the perfect killing machine and made with the most sophisticated military technology, he just wants to be free and soar away from the School. And he has a plan to break out! Rated T for blood and little bi
1. The Indominus Experiment

**FANFICTION AUTHORS UNITE!**

 **HEY, GUYS! It's glitchchompz and welcome to my fanfiction archives, and to a new story!**

 **I had the great idea to make my OC a mix of the Indominus Rex and the Night Fury, with some bionics!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC!  
CHAPTER 1**

The Director of the School walked to the Indominus Experiment's paddock along with one of her numerous helpers. Multiple white-coats ran by the two, each with his/her tasks to do. She smirked at the idea of the Indominus Experiment.

It had been their most successful and viable human hybrid in years. He had more than avian DNA, though. They put cuttlefish, tree frog, snake DNA which gave it a multitude of abilities, such as camouflage, being able to conceal its own heat signature along with it being able to see or sense other's, and others.

But what was its most interesting ability? To _adapt_. Everything they threw at him, it would survive and thrive. It would've killed any normal experiment, some would refer to the creature as "overkill". But the Director saw him as a new opportunity for success, despite how dangerous he was.

The Indominus was armed with a lethal assortment of weaponry: Retractable teeth/claws, powerful wings, and when in the air, he had an extremely dangerous kamikaze attack, which involved him shooting fire. Infrared vison and enhanced location which was better than all of their bat human hybrids combined, helped it function in complete darkness.

His fire fumigated areas and when they put it in battle with other experiments, it tried to end as soon as possible. But surprised them, was that it hesitated before killing the experiments, almost as if it had a conscience and didn't want to kill the others.

Some of the white-coats doubted that he could function on land, oh, how wrong they were. Indominus was an extremely fast runner, not to mention he could go 45 mph underwater.

Finally, they arrived at the station where the white-coats could safely view and observe the behaviors of the Indominus Experiment.

 **PART 2**

 **FINALLY, WE GET TO SEE INDOMINUS'S POV**

Indominus lurked in the safety of the leaves and the trees, as he could see the white-coats standing in the viewing station, talking about him, how he was the perfect killing machine (Oh, how he hated being called that) and stuff. One of them had blonde hair with flaming red streaks, while the other was male and had that wretched white-coat.

He heard the male say something about whoever was in control of him, they could be in control of the world itself. Indominus frowned at that, he was not some toy for them to use. He was not some mindless thing to submit to them, unlike the other experiments. He was a rebel.

Indominus let out a sigh and disappeared from his current hiding spot, walked off into the forest that unfortunately called home. Sure it was huge and he could fly around but he wanted to be _free_ , to soar away from this hellhole and its hellhounds (Erasers).

He also hated those white-coats, who apparently thought it was fun to torture him, by injecting him with mystery liquids which was painful. Indominus was poked and prodded all the damn time, it was annoying.

But what the idiotic white-coats didn't realize, was that he was a living thing, not an asset for them. He also had a plan to break out and be rid of this place forever.

 **He would be free! Even if it killed him.**

 **I hoped you guys liked that, I'll post the second chapter a few minutes later. BYE GUYS!**


	2. Escaped!

**FANFICTION AUTHORS UNITE!**

 **HEY, GUYS! Its glitchCHOMPZ and welcome back to my archives and my new story! I think this one will be long and most of it, if not all of it, will be in Indominus's POV. Might give him a new name, though. PM me if you got any ideas.**

 **DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC!  
CHAPTER 2**

Indominus looked at the 40 ft. walls of his paddock, proud of his work and his plan. The boy sighed, knowing that if this plan failed, he'd possibly die at the hands of the white-coats and the Erasers.

The human animal hybrid ran back into the trees and leaves, concealing himself from sight and headed in the direction of the viewing station. Sure enough, there were humans there like he thought, the Director lady was there, along with 2 people he hadn't seen.

One of the humans was really fat and wore a security guard's uniform along with a bright blue helmet, and was stuffing his face with food. Meanwhile, the other human was skinny and had glasses with spiky brown hair at the front of his head.

Despite the glass in the way, he could hear them say things about him, and how the Director informed the man with glasses about how he was one of their most successful hybrids yet and how he was going to be the downfall of some escaped experiments.

He snorted, in response to this. Why would he want to kill the escaped hybrids, they just wanted as much freedom as he did. Indominus frowned at the thought, without white-coats around, all the hybrids that were contained inside the School, would be normal and be living with their parents.

Indominus decided it was time, and hide his thermal signature, and almost straight he executed the action, he heard spontaneous buzzing and saw the fat man frown as he shoved a piece of a sandwich in his mouth. The man with spiky brown hair walked to the end of the viewing station, and pointed out the scratches he had made. The Director gasped and ran down a flight of stairs, while the fat man and the human with glasses exited somewhere else.

Soon, they exited the door and walked over to the 40 ft. high wall and the man with glasses stroked the claw marks, with a wary expression on his face. The 2 other humans observed it and he heard the man say, "Depends."  
"On what?"  
"On what kind of . . . _thing_ they cooked up in that lab."

He frowned at the thought of that, even Indominus knew what he was an abomination, he could remember the few white-coats saying that he shouldn't have been created and was considered to be an affront against nature. Of course, they had been brutally ripped apart by Erasers and the Director had watched with a twisted smile while Indominus looked on with horror and could still remember the blood and screams.

Indominus pushed that thought out of his head and pain went through his head, the Instinct was trying to take over, like it tried to _every single day from the day he was created or born_.

The Instinct was something that seemed good one second, and bad the next. It couldn't speak but in a way he understood the growls and snarls, maybe it was just a figure of his imagination from being alone and isolated for a long time. Oh, well, you win some and you lose some.

He couldn't take it anymore and his body fell to the will of the Instinct, and surprisingly, he was pushed to the back of his mind where the Instinct sat if he wasn't in control. While he was limited to the confines of his mind, the Instinct let him watch what it was doing.

Apparently, he had been running towards them and killed the man with the white helmet, while the fat man tried to leave through the big doors, and behold, success! So did the man with glasses, and I saw him slide under the truck. I prayed that the Instinct wouldn't find them.

The doors were closing, and the Instinct revealed my wings and flew towards them, and managed to catch them before they closed. I could feel the doors squeezing us before the Instinct ripped them off their hinges and threw them back into the paddock.

He sniffed the air and found the fat man hiding behind the truck which was knocked aside with one hand, and he looked at the Instinct with fear. Finally, I toke control and gently pushed the Instinct to the back of ,my head, and instead, it was me towering over the man who had fear written all over his face.

My expression softened as I kneeled down to his size and said in a raspy voice, "Please . . . tell them. . . I'm not – I'm not a monster".

The fear turned to surprise as I stood up and glanced at the man hiding under the truck. I flexed my jet black leathery wings and leaped into the air, finally feeling free for once in a lifetime.

 **PART 2 – WAS GONNA STOP HERE, BUT NAH.**

 **INDOMINUS FIRST PERSON POV**

I had flown to a different area where there were multiple trees and stuff, and a stream as well. I bent down, on all fours, and quickly lapped the water, not even bothering to conceal my wings. When I was satisfied, I lifted my face and saw fish swimming down the river and licked my lips at the thought of different, fresh prey. I lifted one hand with claws, and struck.

Impaled on my right hand, was the fish still wriggling and I threw it on the ground. It stopped moving around and lay still, I grabbed it in my mouth and stalked off with it. I laid down and started to tear pieces of flesh off, swallowing them with glee.

Fish tasted a little bit salty but overall, it was one of the best tasting thing I'd taste in years. There was still some ragged flesh and scales in my mouth when I heard a stick get crunched under a foot. I paused almost right away and camouflaged myself as I leaped to the tree.

There were Erasers scouting the area, each with different weapons, and I wondered how they followed me, and remembered the tracking device they implanted in me and quickly clawed it out of my shoulder, and dropped it in the remains of the fish I was eating.

The Erasers changed direction and slowly stepped over to my recent meal, and the lead one picked up in one hand and kept the mingun cocked in the other. Blood dripped down my shoulder and onto his wrist, making him look up. I silently cursed myself as I revealed my location, making them look up.

There was a short silence, before the lead Eraser yelled, "IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" which set me off as I flew towards the Erasers, my narrow sharp teeth bared. I flew around above them, swiping at them with my claws, getting in some good hits and knocking guns out of their hands.

Unfortunately, someone shot a net at my wing, making me go down to the ground, doesn't mean I'm defenseless, though. Two black arms emerged from my back and smacked a few Erasers around, protecting me while I got up.

Two Erasers were helping another one of them, while another wielded a machine gun and shot multiple rounds at me, which actually was more annoying and didn't hurt whatsoever as I charged him and pounced on him.

I panted, ripping the net off my wing and the rest of the Erasers, ran off to the School to report their failures. I imagine that the failure would not be handled well by the Director. But for now, it didn't matter, because I was free as a bird.

I didn't want to hurt anyone and looked at the battle field sadly, before taking a running start and jumped into the air, eventually gaining height as the School disappeared from my line of sight.

 **SO! I think that went well, and I'd like to thank ZeroIsANumber for reviewing, your comment was really nice and I hoped you guys liked this story! BYYEEE!**

 **Love you all, glitchCHOMPZ!**


	3. The Fight

**FANFICTION AUTHORS UNITE!**

 **HEY, GUYS! It's the doodlinghunter and welcome back to my archives! Sorry for the hiatus, I've been busy and trying to make a Primal Carnage story comic, along with a Left 4 Dead comic as well.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC!**

 **Chapter 3**

The wind in my hair was amazing, I loved the feeling of being free and not being trapped in a paddock 11 years straight. Finally, those idiots couldn't do anything to me, they couldn't inject me with mysterious liquids to see how my body would react to it, and so on. I glanced at the Rubik's cube in my hands and sighed.

I looked around and saw multiple other kids on the ground, swimming in pools and generally interacting with each other and stuff. I had no one, I was all on my own in this new and unfamiliar place. I noticed something that caught my eye, a girl with black hair was saying something while being surrounded by 3 other boys.

I landed on the roof of the building the girl was standing against, and heard what the girl said, "-Ortiz looked like he was hit by a CAR! What'd he ever do to you?!" The lead person replied, "He exists, he breathes my air." To which the others boys laughed at. He also said, "Why shouldn't I just beat you up, Ella?"

That was my cue to hide my wings and appear on the building, I observed the situation, trying to pick the right time to interfere. Behind the bullies, a girl who looked the same age as the one below me, had blonde hair and a windbreaker. She made eye contact with me and I gestured to the events happening, and she shrugged in response. Ella looked behind the bullies, making them glance at the other girl as well.

I could imagine the thoughts going through their head was, 'Just another stupid girl.' And turned back to Ella, I just noticed that 2 of the guys had guns, one had a pistol, the other a pumping shotgun. The girl with blonde hair said, "3 guys against 1 girl, that seems fair." The lead bully exclaimed, "Shut up, _chick_! You'll leave if you know what's good for you!"

"Can't!" ,the girl said and continued, "Actually, I think kicking your butts would be good for me." They laughed and the head guy ordered, "Grab Big Mouth." Which marked their final mistake. I could tell that the girl had been genetically engineered by the School, seeing her thermal signature was warmer like other bird kids. I know for a fact, she was much stronger than the average human adult.

The head guy's lackeys moved to flank her and with no warning, she high kicked one guy in the chest and I winced as I heard a rib crack. The guy looked surprised, choked, and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. The remaining guys rushed her all at once, and she grabbed a shotgun and swung it in a wide arc against the guy's head, stunning him as a bright red river of blood ran down the side of his head. She turned towards Ella, "What are you doing?! RUN!"

At first, she seemed hesitant and then ran off, leaving a small trail of red dust. Another guy grabbed her arm, and I leaped, letting out an ear piercing screech as I landed onto the guy that grabbed the girl and repeatedly punched and clawed at him. One of his buddies shoved me off and kicked me, I went for him clawing at his arm and snapped his shotgun in half over my knee and threw away the remains. The boys were a mess yet they still staggered to their feet, rage and humiliation clear on their faces. One of them picked up a pistol and aimed it at the girl, but before he could shoot, I tackled him and saw the bullet land past her into a tree trunk. The girl seemed to hesitate before disappearing into the forest.

I had jumped into the branches of a tree, and blended in, watching the boys look around for the girl, which I could see hiding in a bush of poison ivy. I landed on the floor and morphed into my T. Rex form, I was forest green and at least, 7 tons of carnivorous scaly fury. I stepped towards the boys and growled.

They froze stock still before I bellowed and charged at them, hoping to scare them off. It worked, and they ran into the bush, screaming like a bunch of little girls, as I drove them away from the girl in the bush. Finally, I went back to the area and glanced at the girl who had stepped out of the bush and froze.

I walked over to her and sniffed the bullet wound, bullets don't really hurt me, they just bounce off harmlessly. I could tell it was deep and the blood was flowing freely and I licked it, making her shudder. Soon, it stopped and I picked her up by her shirt and carried her to the place Ella had gone by scent. We were there in less than a matter of minutes and I dropped her lightly, and I nudged her forward.

 **MAX'S POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened, a forest green T. Rex had cleaned my wound and carried me to what seemed like Ella's house. Was this guy a result of an experiment of the white-coats and escaped the School, like we'd done?

I felt his snout nudge me forward and I saw Ella with a pug she was talking to. I turned around to thank the T. Rex but he was gone, I wondered where he went but I heard giant footsteps mix with the pouring rain.

 **WELL, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did please favorite and review, they encourage me! I'd like to thank ZeroIsANumber and Flame Spartan for commenting on the last chapter, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FANFICTION AUTHORS UNITE!**

 **HEY, GUYS! Welcome back to Experiment 626! Sorry, for not being active.**

 **I'm going to re-write the story, I can't really think of anything, sorry.**

 **On an unrelated note, I'd like to thank ZeroIsANumber for sticking with me.**

 **I'm going to post the first chapter.**


End file.
